bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anastasia Kuznetsov
A wandering heart is a traveling palace...A shrine of gold which floats among the clouds. Anastasia Kuznetsov, known mainly as Anna, is an extremely gifted and retainer of the Soul King's Digestive System. Born in Moscow, Russia, she is the fourteenth daughter of the powerful Kuznetsov mafia family. Still, it was during her fourth year of living that she became intwined in the history of Soul Society. The threat of the three realms was defeated and transformed into the new lynchpin upon which the worlds were bound. In fear that the Soul King's concepts, imbued upon his body parts, would once again rebel against Soul Society, the Royal Guard decided to seal the body parts into a dormant state. Hidden within the souls of beings capable of withstanding the heavy influence of the body part's desire for independence. Anastasia Kuznetsov, a human with extraordinarily potent Reiryoku, was kidnapped by the Kidou Corps who used a forbidden spell to switch her natural digestive system with that of the Soul King's. Upon which they placed a powerful gate which would hide it from the external realm by solidifying it in an pocket dimension. Although it amplified her own already inhuman powers, the Soul King's digestive system seemed to vanish from all three worlds. Still, even with the Soul King's dormant power within, the daughter of one of the most famed criminal families relied primarily on her natural own abilities to protect herself from threats. Only when she visited Japan almost fifteen years later, where a mysterious being attacked her, did she become aware of her abstract destiny. Personality Anastasia Kuznetsov was sharpened by the harshness known as the mafia lifestyle. Although she desired something greater than the criminal world, Anastasia required a certain brashness which would allow her to survive. Some would say that she was chosen as the recipient for the Soul King's piece, not due to her abnormal spiritual power, but instead for her personality which represented the tenacity of humanity. The never-ending desire to persevere and thrive in a world which resembles the coldness of Russia's relentless winters. This desire is seen during combat where Anastasia refuses to leave her allies or become an innocent bystander. She is a woman whose cold exterior and warm heart is compared to an ice sculpture with a flame at the center that continues to burn. She is a caring woman whose life as the daughter of a ruthless murder granted her a hatred of senseless murder and violence. Watching hundreds lose their life to the greed of one man gave her a passionate desire to save all against the evils of humanity. In a way, she is a star born amidst the vast endlessness of the universe. And such, she has always acted in a way which fought against traditional values. Perhaps that trait resulted in the most dynamic aspect of her personality, the immense will power she possesses. Even against odds which guarantee death, Anastasia will press onwards without hesitation. She states that living in fear of death throughout her life gave her a newfound purpose. She learned that bravery was not the absence of fear and that fear is an evolutionary trait required to guarantee survival. Anastasia believes that to know fear is to understand the purpose of life. To admire the gift that all creatures share. And such, she welcomes fear not as a limitation but a weapon to sharpen her awareness. A secondary source of strength which she is able to spread through her valiant appearance. History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Conversion Governance: The Soul King is the lynchpin which governs the conversion process between the three worlds. As the holder of the Soul King's digestive system, the source of God's rule over transformation, Anastasia subconsciously controls the power of conversion. She is able to absorb ambient spiritual power and convert it to different forms in a manner similar to a divine metabolism. Her favored usage of conversion is the absorption of reishi which is then transformed into Reiryoku, ultimately enhancing both her overall spiritual power and physical capabilities beyond normal human limitation. Other forms of her conversion allow for situation based abilities that vary between the physical and spiritual realm. Anastasia, after becoming aware of this power, states that converting physical based structures and spiritual energies separately is easier than interchanging due to following their own specific laws. And such, attempting to convert physical and spiritual particles is highly regarded as a dangerous. Physically, she can transmute objects and living organisms between the three states of matter or alter their shapes. She can even transmute these items into different objects of the same composition. Spiritually, Anastasia is able to convert Reishi into different forms of energy and vice-versa, thus allowing her to amplify her own spiritual power and even heal after streinous activity. *'Transmutation': In terms of the physical realm, Anastasia has a power that resembles the ancient concept of alchemy. She can transmute objects between different states of matter, manipulate their shape and even convert objects between two items of the same molecular makeup. Although considered a power with endless possibilities, she is extremely limited by her knowledge of modern sciences. *'Reiryoku-Reishi': *'Reishi-Kishi': *'Reiryoku Conversion': The ability to convert her Reiryoku goes beyond the simple transformation between energy, allowing her to transform her willpower into that of different races. It is a subconscious power she developed from a desire to belong to any group. And for this reason, she always appeared as an abnormal human. Unconsciously, her Reiryoku will convert itself to match that which surrounds her the most. As hollow reiryoku ..A side effect trait created from her control over Reiryoku is the ability to mimic the pattern of others, allowing her to mask her presence and disguise herself from spiritually sensitive individuals. Although she lacks the innate control to mimic the pattern of those around her, she can create a unique pattern to hide from threats and dangerous situations. **'Fullbringer State': High Spiritual Power: Anastasia Kuznetsov was born with abnormal amounts of spiritual pressure which surpassed the average spiritually aware human. Her innate reiryoku caught the attention of scouts of the Royal Guard searching for ideal containers who could handle the spiritual stress of the Soul King's influence. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Trivia *